An Amusing Situation
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Anna buys a new toy to try and spice up hers and Elsa's love life. However, a mishap with the remote causes Elsa to have rather an awkward day at work. (Elsanna, Smut/Fluff, Modern AU, Based on a prompt by Pankite and Cani)


Elsa looked closely at the small, light blue, pill-shaped object in her hand. It wasn't very large, just as long as the length between her wrist and the tip of her fingers. The colour was the same shade as Elsa's eyes, her favourite colour.

Still, Elsa was curious about the small object and why her girlfriend, Anna had bought it for her. She looked at her ginger-haired lover, lying on the bed with a big smile on her freckled face.

"Anna... what is this?" The blonde wondered, putting a hand on her hip. She knew exactly what the object in question was but she more or less wanted an explanation for why Anna had bought one for them.

"It's a vibrator," Anna simply replied, giggling as she saw the look of disagreement on her girlfriend's face, watching as Elsa rolled her eyes.

"I know it's a vibrator, you dork," Elsa responded, not having much time for Anna's games. "I was asking why you had bought one. Don't we already have enough sex toys?"

"Ah, but this one is different," Anna told her, curling up her legs. She gave Elsa a knowing look as the blonde then sat on the bed. Elsa was still sceptical of what Anna wanted. They'd been together for over three years and every once in a while, Anna would develop one of these little lewd schemes.

Sure, Elsa loved her girlfriend, but when it came to activities of a sexual nature, there were times when Elsa thought Anna was utterly crazy. And if she was honest, she secretly loved that about her, but hated to admit it. She only hoped that whatever Anna was planning this time wouldn't result in her having to explain herself in an embarrassing manner about any red marks on her skin.

Reaching into the small box the vibrator had come in, Anna soon pulled out a small device. It looked like a TV remote, only much smaller, with only three buttons. What this was related to, Elsa didn't have the foggiest clue, but she didn't want to guess.

Anna grinned, looking at her girlfriend with a devilish expression. She was pure evil and Elsa loved her. "This is a remote control vibrator. If I press the button on this, you get instant pleasure. Best part, it works over a very, very long distance."

"And what good is that gonna do us?" Elsa wondered. "It's not like we're that far apart in this little house of ours."

"No... but think about it," Anna stated, trying to sell the point to Elsa. "You're relaxing in the garden, a beautiful sunny day, not a care in the world. Everything is perfect... and then you start feeling that pleasurable sensation between your legs. And then you look up at our bedroom window and see me with the remote in my hands."

That made Elsa blush furiously. Anna was quite the dominant sort when it came to their relationship and in a way, Elsa was aroused that the thought. But she knew it was a very crazy idea. "And then my moaning would disturb the neighbourhood and the police would come round."

"It would be all your fault," Anna said with a wink. "You're the one who can't keep quiet during sex. You're famous for it."

"More like infamous," Elsa replied, before sighing. She realised that Anna only wanted to have fun, and here she was, being her cold, disapproving ice queen self. Anna had clearly wanted to use this vibrator on her so Elsa figured she could give just a test run. She had time before going to work that morning anyway.

"Alright, while I'm still in my nightgown, I suppose we could try it out," she agreed, before lying down on the bed. "Do what you need to do, Anna."

"Yay!" The strawberry blonde cheered, before kissing Elsa on the lips. "You won't regret this, baby. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," Elsa remarked.

Climbing on top of Elsa, Anna slid down the blonde's underwear, smiling as she saw the older woman's beautiful, shaved folds. Elsa liked to keep herself hairless, which was a delight to Anna. The younger girl loved the idea of a smooth pair of lower lips, wet with juice.

Taking the vibrator, Anna gently pushed the instrument of pleasure between Elsa's labia, pushing it into her very gently. Elsa moaned a little, whimpering as the vibrator was soon fully snug inside of her. It was quite a relaxing sensation.

Sighing, Elsa looked down at her girlfriend, watching as she gently placed a few soft kisses on her stomach to ease her.

"Comfy?" Anna wondered.

A simple nod from Elsa sufficed. The blonde was ready for what Anna had in store for her.

Anna picked up the small remote to her left, preparing to unleash the full pleasure her new toy had for her. Strangely, when Anna pressed the button, nothing seemed to happen inside of Elsa. No vibrations, no waves of ecstasy, nothing.

Sitting up, Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know," Anna expressed, fiddling with the button of the remote a little more. "It should be working. I mean, I think it should be."

"Well, it's not," Elsa remarked.

"Patience, my love," Anna cooed, stroking Elsa's cheek. "Let your mistress fix her toy." She sighed. "Stupid technology, never works right for me."

Groaning, Elsa lay back, letting Anna take her time to try and fix the stupid vibrator. All that buildup and the damned thing was seemingly not working. But, Elsa had faith in Anna. Whenever she set her mind to something, she wouldn't waste any time in getting it done.

But as Elsa lay on her bed for some time, she then caught a glance at the bedside clock. To her horror, it was almost 10:30. She had to be at work in half an hour. Elsa's eyes widened and she darted off the bed, much to Anna's shock.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Anna exclaimed.

"I'm gonna be late for work!" Elsa called back. "We can fix the vibrator later!"

"But... Elsa!" the strawberry blonde cried, but her wife was already dressed and heading out the front door with a piece of toast still in her mouth. She was efficient when she was under pressure, Anna would say that much. Sighing, Anna flopped back onto their bed.

_So much for the tender, sensual morning I had planned_, She said in her thoughts. She then looked at the remote, still puzzled why it still wouldn't work. It should have gone off inside of Elsa, and yet she didn't know why it hadn't worked.

Placing the remote on the bed, she was confused. She stared at the remote for some time, wondering why it didn't work. Just then, she noticed a small hatch in the side of the device. When she opened it her eyes went wide with disbelief.

The remote needed batteries and it seemed they hadn't been included in the box. Anna sighed, laughing at her idiocy. "Oh boy... no wonder it didn't work. I forgot to put batteries in." She giggled more. "Jesus Christ, Elsa's never gonna let me live this down... unless I put some new ones in before she gets back."

Then she thought for a moment. Did they keep any spare batteries in their house? Well, it looked like Anna would need to find some on her own.

She smiled, feeling rather confident with herself. "Don't worry, Elsa," she said. "You'll be getting one hell of a fuck when you get home. This I promise."

xXx

Some hours later, at Elsa's place of work, the blonde was in the middle of giving a presentation for a group of her company's clients. She worked as a chief architect for a design firm based in the city, that worked in designing new buildings for their clients as well as public places such as schools and parks.

This particular company had been rather picky about the details of Elsa's design, but Elsa knew how to deal with difficult clients. She'd been in this job for over seven years now and not once had there been a client who wasn't ultimately satisfied with the work she had put in.

"As you can see here gentleman, I managed to design the building in such a way as it conveys importance to the corporate ladder," Elsa explained, pointing to the elements on her diagram. "For instance, the base of the building is wide, with many offices, since that is where most of the workforce is, but as you go higher and higher, the building becomes narrower and narrower, signalling one must work harder to work up there."

"Yes, yes, but where are you putting the sign?" An older man in the crowd in front of Elsa with a massive moustache asked. "It's all well and good about all this symbolism, but I can't have a building for my company without being able to display my logo."

"Mr Westleton, I assure you I have taken everything into account," Elsa replied, using the trackball on her remote, moving the image of her blueprint upward to reveal the large logo on top of the building she had designed. "As you can see, I took the liberty of-"

Elsa stopped for a moment, feeling a strange sensation in her body. It was a warm fuzzy feeling, coming from somewhere in her abdomen. It was slightly pleasurable and nearly brought a smile to her face, but Elsa had to keep her stoic expression.

She breathed a little, trying to concentrate. The feeling, the sensation was building inside of her. It was so warm in the room. She could feel herself sweating, which was strange since Elsa didn't wear that many layers. It was the middle of April after all.

Suddenly, she felt a spike of the sensation rock her body. Gasping loudly, Elsa grabbed onto the side of the whiteboard, clutching it tightly. One of her co-workers, a tall man named Kristoff, walked up to her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Elsa, are you okay?" he asked, slightly concerned.

"I-I..." Elsa blushed, realising where the pleasure was coming from. "I... I need... I need the bathroom. Right now." She bit her lip. "T-Take over for me, will you?"

"Um sure?" Kristoff responded, very confused as Elsa stumbled out of the room, rushing as fast as she could to the nearest bathroom.

Closing her eyes, Elsa tried to imagine the pleasure wasn't there, to make it go away. But sadly, the sensation failed to stop. It still built up inside of her, making Elsa want to moan even louder. She was a gasping, sweating mess of a woman in that moment.

Finally, she pushed herself into the women's bathroom and locked herself in one of the cubicles. Then she rested on the floor, gasping as she let the waves of pleasure completely overtake her. She was in privacy now, so she opened her mouth.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Elsa moaned loudly, rubbing herself through her skirt. She didn't know where the pleasure was coming from, but she was now completely giving into it. She gasped and cried out in heavenly desire, feeling her insides be teased and rubbed.

Banging her hands hard against the side of the cubicle, Elsa wasn't in control of her body as she approached the final stage of her pleasuring. She shut her eyes, waiting for the wave to finally overtake her, to let this ordeal finally end.

At long last, with one mighty moan, Elsa finally came her juices flowing from her underwear and down her legs. She cried out, panting as she grabbed the toilet seat for support. Once she was finished, she sighed, breathing softly as she came to her senses.

"What... the... fuck..." Elsa could only say, as she tried to comprehend what had happened. In the span of a few moments, she'd become very much in heat, like she would have been in the bedroom with Anna, getting the life pounded out of her.

That's when she realised what was going on. She reached down into her skirt, feeling a small lump in the flesh just above her folds. Reaching into her vagina, Elsa then pulled out the vibrator that Anna had bought her, wet and sticky from her fluids.

Frowning, Elsa realised she needed to have a few words with that girlfriend of hers. Reaching into the pocket of her jacket, Elsa pulled out her phone, dialling Anna's number. There were a few moments of silence, before it picked up and Anna's voice was soon heard.

"Elsa hi!" Anna chirped, lovingly. "So I got the vibrator working! I... I'd actually forgotten to put the batteries. Well, I think I got it working, but I don't know where it is."

"It's in my hand," Elsa merely said. "You forgot to take it out of me before I left for work."

"Oh..." Anna responded, before Elsa heard the sound of hysterical laughter on the other end of the receiver. She hadn't heard Anna laugh like that. in ages. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"It's not funny!" Elsa growled, holding the phone to her ear. "Your stupid vibrator caused me to orgasm in front of a client! I could have caused a scene!"

"Oh my fucking gosh, really?!" Anna exclaimed.

"Yes, really," Elsa sternly said. "You and your games have gone too far this time, Anna. I'm angry with you."

"Awww, don't be mad," Anna then cooed. "Did you enjoy it?"

Elsa's face then blushed bright red. She didn't want to admit this, but she had enjoyed the pleasure that the entire affair had brought her. From so many eyes staring at her as she ran out of the room, to the risk of being caught, she had been so turned on. In a way, Anna had dominated her without even being in her presence.

She felt submissive at that moment. Her mistress had completely won her over. The anger faded and the arousal rose again. She held her face up to the receiver and whispered into it, blushing wildly as she covered her eyes with her hands.

"Y-Y-Yes."

After saying those words, Elsa could hear the faint sound of purring on the other line. "Looks like something good came of this after all. Tell you what, why don't we play a game, my slut. Keep that vibrator in you all day and I'll make you feel so good, you'll won't want to take it out of you, ever again."

"N-No..." Elsa whispered, secretly wanting it but denying it. "I... I don't want your fuck, mistress."

"You do want this," Anna flirted. "You want this so badly, you'd give yourself up for it. Embrace it, Elsa. Embrace the little surprise I put inside you. Let me pleasure you."

Elsa moaned a little, feeling wet between her legs again. She wanted to resist, but Anna had her completely under her control. She would do anything to please her mistress, even risking her job and reputation for it. Anna had such sway over her.

"I... I want it," the blonde finally gave in, taking the vibrator and pushing it back inside herself. "I'll let you do this Anna... I... I love you."

"That's a good girl," Anna's voice whispered. "Now just relax and let me take care of you."

As Anna finished that sentence, Elsa felt the vibrator turn on again inside of her, filling her with pleasure again. This time, she was prepared, but still overwhelmed within moments as she moaned and whined as her folds were rubbed from within.

Shutting her eyes tightly, Elsa let Anna pleasure her deeply from the inside. She gasped, her mouth wide as the pleasure rocked her core. She wanted to be quiet, but just simply couldn't. She was completely a slave to the whim of the instrument within her, to the whim of her beloved Anna.

"T-Talk dirt to me..." Elsa begged. "Tell me... how filthy I am..."

"Well, you're already being dirty by talking back to your mistress," Anna whispered back. "Imagine my fingers are deep inside you now."

"Yes... SO DEEEEEP!" Elsa cried, feeling a sudden spike in pleasure. She reached her hands under her skirt, rubbing her panties to add more to the pleasure being given by the vibrator. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she was filled with pleasure. "More..."

"Oh you're wet for me badly," Anna whispered. "This is so much fun for me."

"I-I'm yours!" Elsa gasped. She slid her second hand into her skirt, rolling over onto her stomach. She started rubbing herself with both of her hands, pushing the vibrator deeper into herself. She imagined it was Anna's strap-on, pounding her deeply.

Closing her eyes, Elsa's mind was filled with lustful thoughts, how she obeyed Anna completely. To think she had been angry at her, but she could never be angry at her mistress, not when she was blessing her with the gift of this sensation.

She was starting to be thankful she'd left the vibrator within herself. It was such a good motivator for her. She continued to moan, feeling her orgasm build until came to her. She moaned and squirmed, feeling the wave of pleasure overtake her.

But she didn't stop. Elsa orgasmed a total of five times thanks to Anna's dirty talk. She closed her eyes, sighing and panting as the final orgasm overtook her. Eventually, once it was over, Elsa collapsed, resting for a few moments until she heard Anna's voice again.

"Satisfied?"

"Mmmmm," Elsa moaned, stretching her arms and making herself look dignified again. "I'll... I'll see you tonight then, Anna."

"Don't worry about being away from me for too long Elsa," Anna cooed. "I'm right there with you." Elsa gasped as Anna turned the vibrator on for a brief second. She blushed before closing her phone. Today just got a lot more interesting for her.

xXx

That evening, Anna was lying on her bed, looking at a video on her phone. She still had the remote for Elsa's vibrator in her hand, having been playing with it all day. She wondered how Elsa had been able to deal with the constant pleasuring Anna's toy had been providing her.

She hadn't heard from Elsa since the blonde's little sexual moment in the bathroom. The thoughts of Elsa moaning at random moments in the day, in the middle of her efficient, methodical workplace was both arousing and amusing to the strawberry blonde.

Elsa, who was a stoic ice queen when it came to her work, completely at her mercy. That was a thought that enticed her, was too good not to resist. She hoped Elsa had made it out of work today without too many embarrassing moments.

Just then, Anna heard the sound of the front door unlocking. Heading to the top of the stairwell, Anna watched as Elsa slumped through the front door, seemingly exhausted after the long and arduous day she had been through because of Anna's little game.

Her clothes looked soaking wet with the sweat that had come from her pores, sticking to her in a rather tattered mess. Her hair was a complete state. Anna had never seen Elsa come home like this before. She giggled a little, making her way down the stairwell.

"Honey... I'm home," Elsa weakly greeted her, as Anna then cupped her cheeks and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I... I made it."

"Well done, my darling," Anna replied, stroking Elsa's hair from her face. "Come on, let's get you out of these sticky clothes."

About fifteen minutes later, Elsa and Anna were in the bath together, completely naked. Elsa, completely exhausted, was resting in Anna's arms as the younger girl washed her hair and fed her chocolates. Anna smiled, kissing Elsa's forehead.

Caring for Elsa was a reward that Anna had hoped to receive by the end of the day. Making Elsa horny as hell was fun for her, but caring for her, loving her, spoiling her, that was the best present she could think for herself. As Elsa lay on her breasts, using them as a pillow, Anna giggled.

"So... how many times did you orgasm?" She asked the million dollar question.

"I... I lost count after about fifteen," Elsa replied, not sure if she was exaggerating. Thinking was too hard for her at that moment. She was so tired, but she was glad the day was at an end and she was in the arms of the woman she loved.

"My, my, you certainly held on well," Anna admitted, still cuddling her. "This has been the happiest day I've had in a long time."

"Why?" Elsa wondered, curious.

"I got to spoil you with pleasure all day and take care of you tonight, you silly goose," Anna stated, smiling. "Best day ever."

Elsa sighed, smiling as Anna cradled her in her embrace. Spoiled with pleasure by day, cared for at night, Elsa felt the luckiest woman in the world. She truly didn't deserve someone like Anna to be the woman she loved, but she was always thankful.

She felt Anna start kissing her softly, the younger girl's soft lips gently tickling her skin. She wanted to giggle, but couldn't find the strength, nor the energy she needed to. Anna didn't mind, nor did she care. Elsa needed to relax and save her strength.

"So... want me to do it again sometime?" Anna then asked.

"Yes," Elsa agreed. "Yes, I would want that."

"That's music to my ears," Anna agreed. "My beautiful submissive princess." She then gave Elsa a passionate kiss, as the beautiful blonde blushed and moaned.

xXx

**Author's note: **Big thank you to Cani and Pankite on Tumblr for making the prompt that inspired this!


End file.
